


The Ranger and The Tourist

by expectingtofly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, M/M, Meet-Cute, Park Ranger Dean Winchester, Tourist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: Dean Winchester loves his job. He gets to be outside all day and meet tourists from all over who need help finding their way through the park. Today, one of these tourists is an attractive blue-eyed man who asks him for help, saying that he's lost. Dean is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	The Ranger and The Tourist

**Author's Note:**

> I scribbled this fic down one morning two months ago and then promptly forgot about it until now. Inspired by [this adorable artwork on tumblr](https://anobviousaside.tumblr.com/post/71281965445/au-request-park-ranger-dean-tourist-cas)

Dean loved his job. One of the obvious perks was getting to be outside all day. He’d loved the outdoors since he was young and being a park ranger meant he got his fill of it. Aside from that factor, though, was the benefit of working at a large national park where tourists came from all over and sought him out with questions. 

Like these two women from… somewhere. He didn’t remember where, actually. The point was, they were both very attractive and very receptive to his (slightly exaggerated) park ranger stories, which he’d been regaling them with for the past ten minutes.

He was in the middle of one such story when he heard someone clear his voice and say, “excuse me,” behind him. Rolling his eyes good-naturedly at the women, Dean turned to see who’d interrupted him from shamelessly flirting on the job.

Bright, blue eyes looked back at him. They belonged to a young man wearing a backpack, a camera slung across his neck, a crinkled map in his hands. His boots were caked with dirt and his dark hair was disheveled, but he was easily more attractive than both the women combined. Suddenly, Dean became much more invested in helping this poor tourist.

“Sorry, ladies, duty calls,” he said to the women, prompting frowns. As they walked away, Dean turned back to the attractive tourist. “What can I help you with?”

“I, um, I think I’m lost.” The man squinted at the map he was holding, then up at Dean. Those really were some gorgeous blue eyes _and_ a ridiculously deep voice that was doing things to Dean’s stomach.

 _Keep it professional,_ Dean thought, though he toed that line often enough. “Where're you trying to go?” he asked.

“My brother and I were trying to follow this trail.” Blue Eyes pointed to a spot on the map and Dean moved to his side to see.

"Looks like you've been here before," he commented. The map was deeply creased, some trails highlighted and marked with a pen.

"Oh, no," Blue Eyes answered quickly, looking flustered, "I was just trying to plan our hike, I don't actually know what I'm doing."

“Well, for starters, it’ll probably help if you hold the map this way.” Dean took the map and turned it around, trying to hide his amusement at how comically confused the man was. He pointed at a spot on the map. “You’re here. And you’ll wanna go this direction.” He traced a line upwards on the map and glanced at the man to see if he was paying attention. 

His eyes serious, Blue Eyes nodded. Though Dean was used to tourists who couldn’t tell up from down, he’d never met one who made it so damn attractive as this one. In such close proximity, Dean could see the five o’clock shadow across his jaw, as well as dirt streaked across his arm. “Did you fall off the trail or something?” he asked.

Blue Eyes frowned, then looked down at the dirt stains on his pants and reddened. “My brother thought it would be funny to trip me.”

Dean laughed and Blue Eyes smiled a little. _God, what a smile._ Realizing he was staring, Dean pulled his eyes from Blue Eyes and pointed across the clearing where they were standing. “If you go through there, you’ll see another marker for the trail. Can’t miss it.”

He handed back the map, about to ask if he could help with anything else ( _please, please, please_ ) when Blue Eyes asked, “Is this a trail you would recommend, Ranger Winchester?”

Dean startled a little before remembering he wore a nametag on his uniform. “Oh, um, yeah, sure.” Blue Eyes stared at him steadily, waiting, and Dean composed himself. “Yeah, it’s a good trail, pretty flat. If you want something more challenging, you can take this one.” He pointed to the map again, found the yellow line and traced it up. “There’s an overlook where you can get some great photos.” He gestured to Blue Eye’s camera and the man nodded. Dean hoped he wasn’t sending him out to get lost again. Though, he wouldn’t mind getting asked to help again. “You can call me Dean,” he added as an afterthought.

“I’m Castiel,” Blue Eyes said, smiling at him. “Cas for short.”

“Cas,” Dean repeated, that smile making it difficult for his brain to form words.

Cas studied his map. “So, the Flint Ridge trail, the one that crosses through the alders?”

“Right. Wait.” Dean frowned. “How do you know that?” That wasn’t a detail on the map. Most tourists had no idea what trees surrounded them on the trails.

Cas’ eyes widened, the flustered look returning his face. “Oh, uh…” Dean looked him over again. He’d thought the muddy boots and crinkled map marked this guy as a clueless tourist who’d gotten in over his head. On second thought, though, maybe the boots were just worn in and Cas was a more seasoned hiker than he was letting on. 

“You’re not lost, are you?” Dean asked, putting it together. 

“I, um,” Cas stammered. “Well, no." He looked back down at the map. "I may have lied, a bit. This isn’t exactly my first time here.” 

Dean bit back a smile at how embarrassed Cas looked. “Why are you asking for my help then?” He crossed his arms. “I do have actual work, you know. You’re distracting me from my very important job.”

“I’m so sorry—” Cas looked actually panicked now and Dean laughed. 

“I’m just fucking with you.” He patted Cas on the shoulder. “I don’t have anything better to be doing.” He wasn't sure his boss would agree, but it was true on his end anyway.

Cas let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, alright.”

“But seriously, why’re you asking me for help if you already know this park?”

Cas seemed to weigh his response, “It was a dare? My brother Gabe bet me $10 I couldn’t get your number.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to be flustered. Looking to the right, he saw another hiker standing a few feet away watching Dean and Cas with a wide grin. He waved and Dean looked back at Cas in time to catch him rolling his eyes.

“So,” Cas said, turning his blue eyes back to Dean. Dean realized he still hadn’t said a word. “Is there a number you can give me? I mean, to call in case I get lost again?”

Dean swallowed. “Well, um, I could give you the number for the park service, but they get so busy... maybe it’s better if I give you my personal number—you know, in case of emergencies.” Handing out his number was _extremely_ unprofessional, but seeing Cas smile again was worth it. 

“I would appreciate that,” Cas said, and Dean pulled out a pen and wrote his number on the edge of the map. “Thank you for your help, Dean Winchester.” 

“No problem. Feel free to call anytime.” _Anytime, immediately, please._

“But only for emergencies, right?” Cas asked, folding up his map, his mouth twitching with a smile.

Dean nodded. “Right, official park stuff only. Like if you want to know where to get the best burgers in town. That sorta stuff.”

Cas’ smile widened. “You should probably come with me and show me in person. I wouldn’t want to go off alone.”

Dean grinned. “I can do that.”

“Well, thanks again.” Cas gestured to the map. “For everything.”

Dean nodded and with a wave, Cas walked off to join his brother. Dean watched him before turning back to see other tourists milling around the clearing. He’d almost forgotten they were there, that he was supposed to be working. He glanced back at Cas and Gabe heading towards the Flint Ridge trail. Cas looked back at him over his shoulder and Dean felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to see a new text:

_Will tonight at 6 work?_

Dean smiled. _God,_ he really loved his job.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! you can check out my tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
